House of Maidens
by Morgaine1
Summary: A twist on Mists of Avalon. What if Morgaine had had the baby that she conceived with Accolon? If she'd given the baby girl to Saxons to rear until such times as she could claim her for Avalon? This is Caillean's story *UPDATED*


Chapter One

Caillean speaks: __

It began a few days after my fifth birthday. After my birthday, Mother began to change slightly. She was more watchful of me. _I_ _was no longer allowed out alone, and going to Market was not allowed either, not even with Alana, my sister. I was very cross at this. For, as far as I was concerned, I was a grown up. Nadine, my nurse was ordered to keep a closer eye on me, and every message that came, sent my poor mother into a frenzy. I didn't like being treated like a baby. I was a lady now, not a child. All of my questions were answered the day the Lady of Avalon came to our court. My life was never to be the same._

__

That day, everyone was in a hurry. Nadine rushed about, putting my things in a trunk, though she wouldn't tell me why. She was very strange sometimes. She said she could see things before they happen. It was what she called the Sight ,and she'd taught me, at length how to use it. I could see into a bowl of water, and see things. Of course, I thought it all a fun new way to keep me out of her hair while she spun, but the night before when I had seen a lady coming in a litter, she'd gone really pale. After putting me to bed, Nadine had rushed off to Mother. In the morning, I had been wakened early, and made to put on my best Saffron. All over the Court, there were talks that the Lady of Avalon was coming. "But who is she, Nadine?" I asked again as she braided my hair. Nadine sighed, and spun me around to face her. "She is the High Priestess of Avalon. Avalon is where I grew up. On Avalon, we worship the Mother Godess, your Mother and Father call her a demon." My eyes widened. "You ought not talk like that! It's not proper! And what does this Lady of Avalon want here?" Nadine gave me a stern look. "She is coming for you, Little One. And I dare say you will have to change your way of thinking quite a bit on Avalon. " I couldn't believe what she was saying. "You lie! I am a good Christian child ! Mother will never let her take me!" Nadine slapped me sharply across the face. "Your mother has no power over the Lady of Avalon. As for you being Christian, we shall see about that, since you were born a child of the Goddess. Now turn around again, and be silent, you impudent little child!" She braided my hair roughly for the rest of the morning. 

Shortly before dusk, the gates were opened and the Lady of Avalon was welcomed in the court. I watched everything from the balcony until Nadine pulled me away. "She will want to see you right away, Emma. Come now." She led me into the dining hall, where my mother and the Lady of Abalone were sitting. "Calliean. It is good to finally meet you." I looked around wondering if she was talking to Nadine but using a different name. Nadine nudged me. and pointed to the Lady. "She's talking to you,Little One." I looked at the Lady of Avalon. "My name isn't Calliean…my name is Emma." The Lady looked at mother rather crossly. "So. In addition to not telling her about Avalon, you changed her name??!" Mother went pale. "Forgive me,Lady…….I have failed you." I pouted at the Lady, and went to Mother, hugging her. "You didn't fail, Mother." The Lady pulled me away from Mother sharply. "She did indeed,and it must be altered, immediately." She turned to Nadine. "Nadine, I trust you will be returning to Avalon at the next Full Moon?" Nadine nodded meekly. "Yes, Lady Morgaine. The child's things are packed. Though, I knew she wouldn't need much there." I looked from Lady Morgaine to Mother. "It's true?! You're sending me to the Isle of the Priestesses??! What did I do wrong, Mother? I was sure I was getting better at minding you and Nadine…please don't send me away……." I burst into passionate sobbing,kneeling to my mother's feet. Lady Morgaine spoke sharply. "Get off that floor at once, Caillean! You have done nothing wrong. This is not a punishment. Tis your destiny. "Mother fled from the room,in tears. "Lady Morgaine, are you leaving this night?" Nadine asked. Lady Morgaine shook her head. "It is alas, too dark, We shall depart for Avalon at dawn. Get the child into bed now." Nadine picked me up,and carried me back to the nursery. She undressed me and put me in my night clothes. Nadine laid me down in my bed. "You will be happy in Avalon, my little one. I was. And I came from a very devout Christian family. The Goddess is very loving,but very firm. She will be like having a Mother. Besides, you will learn how to call up the Sight more efficently. I happen to know it is in your blood. " I yawned, smiling. "Were you very happy there,Nadine?" Nadine nodded. "Yes I was. Then Lady Morgaine sent me here to nurture you in the ways of Avalon. I did what I could, but your mother had far more influence than I did,I see." I nodded. "I'm sorry,Nadine…….I never knew…." Nadine smiled, stroking my hair. "It is all well, Little Caillean. Everything will become more clearer to you soon. Sleep now. You have a very long day tomorrow." 

We set off at dawn. That morning, Mother had my horse, Scarlet ,saddled and had a pack put upon it. I took not a lot with me, for Lady Morgaine had said I was to be given all new things. Inside, I felt betrayed by my Mother because she had given me away to this strange lady, who was so mysterious with her talk of the Goddess. I did not speak this out loud.. Lady Morgaine rode beside me, glancing over every once in a while to make certain I could keep up. I rode on, thinking about what Mother had said to me as my brother Gavin lifted me on to my horse. "Now, you be a good girl for the elders there, my darling. I shan't see you again for a long while." I remember the look my mother had given to Lady Morgaine. It was a look of grief, and displeasure. Lady Morgaine had looked away. 

"Are you hungry, child? I don't recall you having broken your fast yet." Lady Morgaine's soft voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Yes, Lady." She called for the caravan to stop ,and someone helped me off of Scarlet. Lady Morgaine took out some dried meat and bread, handing it to me. "Enjoy it while you still can, little one. You will not have it much longer." "Why not, Lady?" She glanced at me. "Priestesses rarely eat meat. "I ate quietly, but ate very little. I was still young and I had little patience for sitting still to eat. "You're not eating, Caillean. Are you ill, child?" Lady Morgaine looked worriedly over at me. I managed to make myself sit still and finish the meat and bread. I stood up, brushing the crumbs from my dress skirt, and walked around. A few minutes later,we got back on our horses and continued on. We rode endlessly, it seems, until I began to sway in my saddle, tiredly . Lady Morgaine again stopped the caravan, and they pitched camp. I soon found myself wrapped up in a blanket, snuggled up to a woman that was not my mother. 

The next morning, shortly before dawn, we set off again. "We are nearly to the shore,child,so listen and heed my words. Once we set foot on Avalon, it will matter not that you are a princess, nor that you are Saxon. You will be sent to the House of Novices where you will remain until you have taken your vows. . I will say this about you, child. You are not to be just any priestess. You are to be my successor. So learn well what elders will teach you, and you will know more later." After that, she said no more until we reached the shore. 

I looked out at Lake. It looked even prettier close up. From where I sat on scarlet could see the island through light mist. "How will we get across, Lady?" She looked at me. "They will send a barge." "But, how will they know we are here?" "I must signal them, now hush, child." I watched the lake, and suddenly, a barge did appear. Lady Morgaine got on the barge and her attendants helped her off her horse. One of the women helped me guide Scarlet up on the barge, then got me down. As the barge drifted into the mist, I saw Lady Morgaine talking to another priestess. I looked out into the lake, and thought I saw something, but when I blinked, it was gone. Lady Morgaine parted the thick mists with a spell, and the barge rested on shore. We were greeted by other priestesses. "Delia, take Caillean to the House of Novices. She is a new initiate." I felt myself begin to cry and bit it back. "Come along, little one. We will get you washed and in bed." Delia had a lilting, kind voice I trotted off obediently at her side.

I learned that night, that Delia was to be my foster mother on Avalon, and teach me the Mysteries of the Goddess. 


End file.
